guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} first first Cress Arvein 17:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Epic win. tht was fast.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::OMG --Helllbringer 17:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Marcopolo47. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Perfect advertisement.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Bored QQ Life stories tomorrow? --Helllbringer 01:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :If I remember.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::K :D --Helllbringer 03:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} As an aside, there's really no justifiable fair use rationale for this, so you'll probably just have to replace it. Sorry Marco. D: 17:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Idy-dy. How do I know the copyright status of an image I found online? I=teh suxxorz@ copyright info-- (Talk) ( ) 22:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::First you need to find the source- presumably you got the image with a google image search or something similar. Then you need to search the source's site for copyright information- it's usually in the footer. Now, the odds that Mr. T has released that picture under the CC-NY-BS-LOL are essentially zero, so it's not really being used legally right now. You could attempt fair use, which generally suffices for casual use... but you might still be sued (cuz Mr. T frequents GuildWiki you know). If you'd like a guaranteed alternative, I did some searching and found this on Wikimedia Commons- apparently Mr. T was in the US Army, which makes his personnel photo public domain. 16:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::is that ironic or what?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:12, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Knock Editing a poll resets the poll, was that your intention? RandomTime 05:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I didn't know it would reset it, I SWEAR!! I'm innocent!-- (Talk) ( ) 16:08, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::NP, :) RandomTime 05:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Userpage /agree. The Wiki isn't dying anytime soon. Except, of course, to the extent that Guild Wars dies, which is a bigger possibility. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi #Funny, I was just about to post here about what you expected of Entropy and Auron. (Note:This isn't intended to be rude or whatever, I am merely curious.) #Why me? --Shadowcrest 01:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :#I don't understand what you're saying :#Not just you, I posted the link on everyone's talk page. Wanted to get my opinion out there.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I was inquiring as to what type of responses you expected to recieve. If you expected to recieve any- I'm not a mind reader (though that'd be 1337). It just... surprises(wording?)... me, since that is likely to incite minor drama by itself. --Shadowcrest 01:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oh I get it. If that does create wiki-drama, it would mean two things: First, it would be highly ironic, and second, it would mean people here can't listen to somebody's opinion without taking offense.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:52, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Not necessarily that they'd take offense, but any users who disagree with your view (on the wiki dying, who wants even more drama, we all know we have more than we can cope with most of the time) may wish to take up their case with you. Which could, possibly, lead to raised tempers. --Shadowcrest 01:57, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, MP - the wiki is doing just fine. We've got a core of dedicated users who are working hard on pretty much a daily basis to improve the wiki. We're still getting plenty of new users (see here), some of whom are quickly becoming very dedicated to the wiki (mendel being the only one I can think of right now, of course). I also partly agree with Auron et al. - the wiki is dying, but it's not talkpage spam or Mafia games that are going to kill it. It's going to be a slow, inevitable death, paralleling the death of Guild Wars itself. GWW and PvX will suffer the same fate, although they might last a little longer due to one being "official" and the other being populated by the hardiest of the die-hards. —Dr Ishmael 03:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :PvX will most likely die before GWiki, but probably for slightly different reasons. Razer will lose interest in hosting before Wikia will :P :But typo fixes and adding boss cap locations isn't improving the wiki - or even keeping it alive. Working hard on "a daily basis to improve the wiki" would be a hard task indeed; one, in fact, that I haven't been witness to anyone accomplishing. Improving a wiki takes a whole lot more than minor content changes. Those are nice efforts, and are necessary, but are still not really improving the wiki (a task which entails much more than cosmetic upgrades - it entails addressing the problems of dwindling active editors, general malcontent, policy upheavals/rewrites, etc). -Auron 06:02, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::And in general attempting to make the pages viewable despite Wikia's hardest efforts to the contrary. And MP: YOU FORGOT ME! :'( --Gimmethegepgun 18:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Did you know? The wiki is dying - srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 19:28, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::yarly-srsly-- - (Talk/ ) 18:10, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Not rly -srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It's dying because is here. -- 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmk.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Of course. For his leetness overloads the leet capacitors of the Wiki. This causes a meltd- *zapping noises* *brain explodes* PossessedLinebeck 02:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually, MP has had even less activity than me lately. All the anon users love you I see. The wiki is dying because Entropy left us. We were not ready for our mother to send us out on our own yet :P. I think more or less, the game is just dying, not the wiki. Newer better things are coming out COUGHDIIICOUGH, and people are just loosing interest in the game. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 01:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::COUGH COUGH. Oh, and, ofcourse, everyones waiting for GW 2. Quick, swarm GW2W :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Imma chargin mah spammer. PossessedLinebeck 13:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) . My female partner can defeat your female partner in physical combat Zulu Inuoe 00:12, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I didn't know that was still on my userpage. We broke up a while ago. Sorry, but your female partner would have no one to fight against.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::She could probably defeat you in physical combat Zulu Inuoe 22:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::Bodybuilder? Yikes.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) orphans GW:DID. I can delete myself but I tagged only for a reason. also, dont leave talk page orphans. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Prove it exists, and I won't consider it spam, to which DID doesn't apply. There would be some mention of it elsewhere in the GW online universe: GWGuru, GWW, etc. but there '''isn't'.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Your definition of spam is obviously completely different from everybody else. What we have here is probably (not even proveably!) incorrect information. And obviously "PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT JUST BECAUSE I AM AN ADMINISTRATOR DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU IN ANY WAY" doesn't mean what I think it means either, because it appears we do have an editing dispute as to the merits of the page, and YOU are the one who deletes the page which I can't revert. --◄mendel► 09:07, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Spam has 2 (completely different) definitions, and Ezekiel explained them very well on the noticeboard. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:09, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If you read GW:DID you'll see that the policy applies to "nonsensical or erroneous" posts, but not to "vandalism or spam". It follows that the former are not the latter. --◄mendel► 10:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Bcrat promotes sysop against precedent and policy: QQ moar, ladies! *Spoof page in mainspace: OMG where's the emergency delete? --◄mendel► 12:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Well sorry if I upset you all, but I prefer common sense.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry; so do I. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::And Mendel, I'm not sure why you linked to my rant above, it didn't even mention Brains being promoted.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, I am under the impression that your rant was a reaction to the community reaction to that promotion. Is that wrong? Btw, I inserted another comment about "what is spam" above. --◄mendel► 10:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::My rant was a reaction to the number of times ppl have referenced that this wiki is dead, and nothing else.-- (Talk) ( ) 12:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) hello Are you playing GW again? Or just popped in for a bit? Cress Arvein 02:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Popped in to ask Seth Bairen himself.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) And his reply? PossessedLinebeck 13:37, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Same as it was to everone else's: "I don't know what you're talking about."-- (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to play GW tonite - but like an old GF it rejected me :( RandomTime 20:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Note the fact that I have never had a GF RandomTime 20:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::So noted. PossessedLinebeck 22:50, 16 July 2008 (UTC) MARCO! Polo! lol. --Helllbringer 15:55, 13 July 2008 (UTC) We need an easier way to get to "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" To avoid messing with your userspace without permission: can User:MP47/INAFR turn into a redirect there? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Just use User:INAFR (gives INAFR). --◄mendel► 17:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Wikidrama Basicly, the only major incident was Felix Omni's block RandomTime 18:30, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Meh, boring.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Uber-generic reference time! this section originated on User talk:Entropy 3k each in-game for guessing these quotes: *"I want to go home." *"Join the others..." *"What kind of fool are you?" -- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, so Mr. INAFR himself is getting into the fad now? :p These are multiple references, so even if I got a match it may not be the one you were intending. Is that fine anyways? (T/ ) 23:43, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::It must be the one I intended, which makes it difficult. That's why the section is called Uber-'generic' reference time.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::This is like that time I was in a singing contest...we had to come up with (and sing the lines to) as many songs as we could that contained a certain word or phrase. So the first one they picked was "Love". We ended up /resigning because it was going nowhere. So the brilliant host then picked "Hello". X( In any case, because these are so generic and un-memorable I believe it is only fair that you narrow down the field to What medium? - movie, book, comic, game, etc. (Since there are still many references after that.) (T/ ) 23:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I blame #1 on Wuzard of Oz! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:52, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Incorrect, Entrea.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Detroit City? --◄mendel► 00:41, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wrong. You guys are never going to get these. Just give up now. I made it so you can't just google the answers super-easily.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Mp, mp, mp Why do you always choose the ugly ones?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:23, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :So I can save all the good ones for you, Giga! Duh. Btw, first post on my talk page in AGES. -- (Talk) ( ) 04:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, taken, but thanks for the offer.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Whoever said you were restricted to one? 0.o -- (Talk) ( ) 04:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm very bad at juggling. -- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ehh, 13? That's dangerous. 04:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dangerous?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::OMG perv perv perv!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does her favorite profession happen to be Dervish? Just a guess. Also, gz like and such as. (T/ ) 08:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::She doesn't play Guild Wars... Why?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:45, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah marco, I've missed talking to you and your random bullshit spam. Arn't you like, 16? and she's 13? I like, TOTALLY agree, pervpervperv! Warwick the Second 19:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm 15, and she's almost 14. My parents are 7 years apart. Go yell at them :P-- (Talk) ( ) 20:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're thinking about becoming parents? At that age? O.--◄mendel► 22:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::OMG perv perv perv!-- îğá†ħŕášħ 22:32, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Huh, that's odd. I thought I had missed the wiki, and then I started to talk to you guys...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We all do our parts.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::They're trying to chase awqay all the admins so they can begin a vandalism spree of unprecedented proportions O_o [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, I'm gonna write my name on the Main Page with urine. 23:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Vandalism of epic proportions... sounds fun... -- (Talk) ( ) 00:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) huoh Hi, I am happy that these bunch of "freaks" haven't yet scared you off the wiki. If my talk page had exploded like yours when I came back, I wouldn't have known how to react, either. (T/ ) 01:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :It's all in good fun.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Beware... I'm always watching you. When you go to bed at night-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When you get up in the morning-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When you eat your breakfast, Golden Grahams, to be precise-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When you take a shower-- I'M WATCHING YOU! As you put your clothes back on-- I'M IN YOUR CLOSET WATCHING YOU! As you go to school everyday-- I'M WATCHING YOU! Just when you think you're safely inside the school-- I'M STILL WATCHING YOU! When you're taking that math exam in 5th hour-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When you go to lunch and hang out with your friends-- I'M WATCHING YOU! After school, when you play guitar hero-- I'M WATCHING YOU! While you're doing your homework-- I'M WATCHING YOU! As you turn on your TV to channel 29-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When your dad sneezes and you say, "Guzundheit!"-- I'M WATCHING YOU! As you pack up your backpack for the next day-- I'M WATCHING YOU! When you brush your teeth-- I'M WATCHING YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW! As you put on your P.J.s and go to sleep under your Thomas the Train bedsheets that you got for your 5th birthday-- I'M WATCHING YOU! And even as you read this very post-- I'M IN YOUR HOUSE, WATCHING YOU!-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 01:18, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Voyeurism is srs bsns. You should be glad this isn't Conservapedia...! (T/ ) 01:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Can I has /report Goldenmama?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) GW2W Your permission to delete this page? It's a big load of wtf which breaks browsers. You already have a normal userpage anyway. (T/ ) 04:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead. I rarely frequent there anymore anyways.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:45, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Dwayna Hi! You recently signed up for the GuildWiki "Secret Dwayna" event. By Friday the 19th of December, you should come up with a suitable gift to give to someone else. This gift needs to be given to me before the 19th in order for you to be included in the event, so make sure to get it to me before then. Then, starting on the 20th, I will start redistributing gifts to their recipients. You can find me in-game on the name Heath Shadowcrest, or any other character I may be logged into at the time. In order to find out who the recipient of your gift is, contact me privately either via email (find it on GW:AI under Shadowcrest), or contact me in game. Good luck! :) --Shadowcrest 19:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll have to re-install Guild Wars first. Yes, that's right. I officially uninstalled the game from my computer.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I wondered why I hadn't ever seen you online. D: (T/ ) 04:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah... I think it's been at least a few months since I last logged in. But I've taken a 9-month break from the game before, so who knows? Maybe I'll come back to it.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Dwayna reminder You still have not recieved your Secret Dwayna present. Contact me in game (IGN: Rosalie Shadowcrest) to recieve your present ASAP. Thanks! --Shadowcrest 19:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty... let me re-install the game...-- (Talk) ( ) 16:52, 17 February 2009 (UTC) 1 That was so unnecessary. Entropy ( ) 06:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I used that one, you know. --◄mendel► 06:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, a dropdown menu? ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't understand what it would be used for...-- (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I reverted it. Sorry I guess.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That was so unnecessary. --◄mendel► 23:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::What was?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :They were being sarcastic earlier. Your original edit was fine >.> --Shadowcrest 23:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sarcasm phails @ internet-- (Talk) ( ) 23:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Getting intimidated phails, too. ;-P --◄mendel► 23:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Happy World Animal Day O wait, it's your BIRTHDAY! CONGRATULATIONS!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya 16 ftw-- (Talk) ( ) 06:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) 10:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Legal beer! If you were Dutch. Happy birthday MP :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Happy fun birthday fact: Did you know that MP47 is actually a reference to what would would be the name of a submachine gun if Kalaschnikov had engineered one? I never know what to say to "inactive" sysops who have been racking up over 100 edits in the past two weeks... --◄mendel► 14:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed! Active again.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday =) A F K When 15:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I rarely frequent there anymore And no one else goes there anymore; it's too crowded. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your talk page? Mine's having abandonment issues.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Scroll-up. The section title quotes you (the first sentence is an homage to Yogi Beara). I thought that irfta was a clever turn-of-phrase. Are you saying it was merely accidental? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) old uzrbox Entropy is in fact a male. `— Balistic 02:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm planning on keeping it for the inevitable turn-around in which Entropy confesses that he is really a female.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: And you guys know Entropy's gender because you have seen pictures and have confirmed that they§ are, in fact, of the person who claims that User ID here? I am happy to refer to Entropy using that person's avatar name, avoiding the question entirely. If they§ choose to provide unarguable proof, I will be pleased to drop the grammatical contortions necessary to maintain neutrality on the topic. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 04:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::You should also fix your age userbox. Cress Arvein 04:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) i lol'd (T/ ) 11:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) So ummm GW:IMAGE * 75 ? --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, generic filenames much? :P The good news is we have the ability to *move* images now, so at least you don't have to re-upload all of them. —Dr Ishmael 14:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, the names weren't taken :P. I did it for simplicity when adding the images to this page. Do I really need to go through and rename every image to be more descriptive? I don't even know where I took half the screenshots. What if I added MP47 to the beginning of each one?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::That would be fine. If you want, I could bot it so it doesn't kill RC again. —Dr Ishmael 19:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::You could leave the redirects to decrease the chance on more people using the same names :p --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::There's supposed to be a warning you see when you upload a screenshot using the upload page (but possibly not using the Moncao image tool). --◄mendel► 08:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you're talking about the generic name warning, that apparently only applies to files that follow the standard naming of "GW###." And botting it would help a lot, Ishmael. Thanks-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::: *BEEP* FILES MOVED ACCORDING TO SPECIFIED PARAMETERS *BOOP* SCREENSHOT --> MP47_SCREENSHOT *BLIP* ALL REFERENCES UPDATED *BLUP-BLOP* OUT OF CHEESE ERROR ***** PLEASE REBOOT UNIVERSE AND TRY AGAIN Bot ishmael 22:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)